The Will of The Alpha
by XenoXx
Summary: While scouting nearby islands, Toothless finds another Night Fury. A female Night Fury. Toothless brings this new Night Fury named Blushade back to Berk, and Toothless soon discovers the truth of Blushade's past. What will become of these two Night Furies as they become best friends?
1. Chapter 1: A Shade of Blue

**Hey everyone. This is my first story that's outside the Master universe, so Lars and all that won't be in it. It's a completely new series that I'm doing with new OCs and also look forward for future stories like this. The font thing I had in my other stories won't appear here, as all the characters will be speaking their own languages.**

Chapter 1: A Shade Of Blue

One year had passed since Drago Bludvist and his Bewilderbeast had been defeated, and had disappeared. The new Alpha Dragon, Toothless, flew over a large island covered in a forest. This island wasn't his home, as he was scouting islands nearby for any sign of danger… or Drago. Toothless flew with the help of his locked up tail fin and his extended spines that allowed him to fly solo with greater ease.

The Alpha flew down to the forest to investigate. He landed and started to walk and look around. He probably wasn't going to find anything new, as all his other searches were failures. A rustling was heard in the bushes nearby, and Toothless growled as he assumed a defensive stance.

"Come out," He said. The rustling stopped and Toothless saw a blue, Dragon shaped blur dash away from the area, quickly going out of sight. "Hey!" Toothless yelled out. He chased the Dragon but it kept jumping behind trees, making Toothless lose sight of it but then finding it again and continue chasing it.

After a few more seconds the Dragon went out of view again and Toothless heard a splash. He ran towards the noise and saw a pond that had ripples, obviously where the Dragon dived in. He walked up to the water's edge and looked into it. After a few seconds the blue Dragon jumped out of the water, to Toothless' surprise, and tackled the Night Fury onto his back, causing him to close his eyes. He felt the Dragon's claws pressed to his neck as it pinned him down.

"Why are you following me?" The Dragon asked in a feminine voice. Toothless slowly opened his eyes, but then shot them open in shock when he realised what the female was. It was a dark blue Night Fury. Her eyes were a shining blue. She was the most beautiful Night Fury Toothless had ever seen, then again, she was the ONLY other Night Fury he ever met. The female's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute… you're a Night Fury too aren't you?" The female asked, getting off of Toothless. Toothless got back up on his feet.

"You mean you've never seen another one either?" Toothless asked. The female shook her head. A few seconds passed as the two stared at each other in shock. "Wh-Who are you?" Toothless asked. The female blinked as she snapped out of her trance.

"I'm Blushade," She said. Her name suited her.

"Well, I'm Toothless," He said. Blushade looked at Toothless with a disapproving look.

"You've got to be kidding me," Blushade said scornfully.

"It's a sort of nickname," Toothless said. Blushade huffed.

"Then what's your real name?" She said. Toothless turned his back to Blushade.

"I refuse to tell you. The last Dragon to call me by my real name was the Red Death, before I killed her," Toothless said.

"The Red Death..? You mean the Queen?" Blushade asked in surprise.

"That's right," Toothless said. Blushade noticed the brown saddle of Toothless' back and became confused.

"What is that thing on your back?" She asked. Toothless turned halfway around so his left side was facing Blushade.

"It's a saddle," He answered. Blushade looked down his body and caught sight of his prosthetic tail fin. She walked over to his tail and studied it.

"Wh-what happened?" Blushade asked. Toothless sighed.

"Six years ago, a human shot me down, severing my left tail fin and rendering me flightless." Blushade looked up at Toothless in sorrow. "But soon after that human found me, he gained my trust and we became friends. He then made me a new tail to let me fly, but he had to control it, so I wasn't able to fly without him."

"Then how are you here now? Or is this human near…" Blushade trailed off as she froze in realisation. "Wait. You became friends with a human?" She asked in shock. Toothless smiled.

"That's right. But to answer your previous question, the tail is locked in place and I extend my spines so I don't have much trouble flying," Toothless explained. Blushade looked at Toothless with surprise.

"You've unlocked your spines?" She asked. Toothless showed her by extending his spines. Blushade marvelled as Toothless opened and closed his spines. "Just out of curiosity, why won't you tell me your name?" Blushade asked. Toothless looked at Blushade angrily.

"You must earn the right to know my real name," He said. Blushade gave Toothless the same look that he was.

"Earn it? Do you think you're the Alpha or something?" Blushade asked. Toothless smiled smugly.

"It's funny that you should ask that, because I AM the Alpha," He said. Blushade jolted back in surprise, her expression turning from serious to shocked.

"Y-You're bluffing," Blushade hesitated.

"Am I? Am I really?" Toothless asked. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, then Blushade's eyes widened in realization.

"_He's not joking,"_ She thought. Blushade bowed in respect. "Forgive for talking back to you Alpha Toothless. I promise it won't happen again," Blushade apologised. Toothless gritted his teeth. He didn't like other Dragons addressing him as 'Alpha Toothless', but he let it slide that time.

"I'll allow you to address me as Alpha Toothless, but please don't bow," Toothless said. Blushade stood back up.

"Why don't… I mean. If you don't mind me asking Alpha Toothless, why don't you want me bowing?" Blubell asked.

"Even though I appreciate other Dragons bowing in respect, I don't like the fact that they're basically grovelling at my feet," Toothless explained. Blushade drooped her head down.

"I sorta know how you feel," Blushade said. Toothless looked at the female in utter confusion.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Blushade perked her head back up.

"It's nothing important." Toothless looked up and noticed that the sun was starting to set. He wanted to head back to Berk, but he then remembered that he told Cloudjumper that he would be back the next day, so he didn't have to worry about heading back.

"It's already sunset," Toothless said.

"Should you head back to your Dragons?" Blushade asked. Toothless looked the female and smiled.

"It's alright. I have someone to take care of things while I'm gone. I don't have to head back 'till tomorrow," Toothless explained. "So I'll just rest somewhere around here for the night."

"Well, if it's okay with you, could I stay with you for the night?" Blushade asked. She felt awkward for asking that, but if she wanted to know more about this Night Fury, she had no choice.

"Of course it is," Toothless started, "You're the only Night Fury I've ever met." Blushade felt very reassured as she smiled, and she walked beside Toothless.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Toothless finally spoke up.

"So Blushade, care to tell me about yourself?" Toothless asked. Blushade opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it, thinking twice about what she would say.

"I was… well for as long as I could remember, I lived on an island full of all sorts of different Dragons," Blushade explained, "I was raised by practically all of them, since I was the only Night Fury. But recently I left my home in hope of a better life," She finished.

"Well, I hope you find that life," Toothless said. His expression lit up as he saw a cave in the side of a plateau. "Look, there's a cave," He exclaimed. The two Night Furies ran into the cave and made themselves comfortable. Blushade lied down on the stone floor while Toothless sat down.

"I guess this cave will do for now," Blushade said. Toothless seemingly raised an eyebrow, confused as to why she said that in such a classy way. He didn't question it though, as it didn't matter at the time.

"How long have you been away from home for?" Toothless asked. Blushade tilted her head in thought.

"Hmmm… A few days, I'm not sure," She said, unsure of herself. Toothless then gave a smile as he had an idea.

"I've got it!" He shouted. Blushade jumped up, startled by Toothless' sudden burst.

"Ahh! What?!" She yelled. Toothless walked up to the female.

"You can come with me back too Berk," Toothless stated. Blushade was taken aback by the request.

"You mean… with the all the Dragons, and Vikings?" She asked. Toothless huffed out a laugh.

"What's wrong Bluey? Are you scared?" Toothless asked mockingly. Blushade's expression turned serious.

"No! And don't call me that," Blushade ordered. Toothless expression also changed. It looked like he was about to scold the female.

"Are you telling me what to do?" He asked menacingly. Blushade became scared of Toothless for that moment, and she fumbled on her words.

"Um… no I was…" She hesitated. Toothless then gave a toothless smile towards Blushade, confusing her.

"I was joking, don't take things so seriously," Toothless said. Blushade sighed in relief as she calmed down.

"Please don't do that again," She requested. Toothless took a step back away from Blushade.

"Sorry about that. But I'm still going to call you Bluey," Toothless said. Blushade knew that there was no changing his mind, so she decided to change the subject.

"What would the Dragons and Vikings think about me?" She asked.

"Don't worry. The worst they could do is be intimidated by you," Toothless reassured with a smile. Blushade lied back down.

"And the best?" She asked. Toothless lied down and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea," He said. Blushade smiled, finding Toothless' answer amusing. Toothless noticed this. "Is that a smile I see?" He asked. Blushade didn't answer; instead she reared her head back and yawned.

"It's getting late. I'm getting some sleep," Blushade said, lying her head down on her front paws and looking away from Toothless.

"What? No kiss goodnight?" Toothless asked. Blushade responded with a huff.

"Goodnight Toothless," She said in an unamused tone. Toothless laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Bluey."

**Ahh the freshness. By which I mean the new story. But yeah, I like where this is going, but it means I have 3 stories to work on. I'll try to right 1 chapter for 1 story every week or so.**

**Please favourite and review.**

**See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Home

**I'm sorry this came so late, but I have good news. Because that this one is a fan favourite at the moment, I will be focusing completely on this story. I hope you guys are happy, cus I am.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: New Home<p>

Blushade awoke and opened her eyes. She stood up, stretched her front legs and began to walk towards the entrance of the cave and into the morning light. She stopped when she realised something missing. She turned around and saw that Toothless wasn't there. She began to panic, and she ran out of the cave.

"Toothless!" She called out. There was no answer. "Toothless!" She called out again. There was still no answer. She was really starting to panic at this point. Her breathing became more frantic and her heart rate elevated. "I knew it. He left me here," Blushade said.

"Stop overreacting Bluey," Toothless' voice said. Blushade looked right and saw Toothless walking towards her. Blushade turned towards Toothless and smiled.

"Thank the gods. Where were you?" Blushade asked.

"I went to scout the area for any Dragon eggs. We've had sort of a predicament back at Berk. There's been a lack of Dragon eggs and we've been searching nearby islands for them," Toothless explained. Blushade seemed to be concerned about the missing eggs as her expression changed.

"Did you find any?" She asked. Toothless smiled and looked back at the three bags strapped to the side of his saddle.

"Yes actually, but only one. It's in the left bag." Blushade walked to the bags and opened up the left one with her paw, revealing the egg. The egg looked like a black lava rock as the red glowed. Blushade realised that it was a Thunderpede egg and jumped back in surprise as she saw an image of a large red Thunderpede in her mind. Toothless looked at her worryingly. "What's wrong?" Toothless asked. Blushade calmed down and looked at Toothless.

"I'm fine," She said, "I just have a bad past with those Dragons." Toothless lowered and tilted his head in confusion and concern.

"What happened?" He asked. Blushade sat still, remembering her horrid past of one specific Thunderpede. The thought of the six legged Dragon approaching her was enough to send her into a panic attack. "Blushade?" Toothless said.

"No!" Blushade yelped, spinning around and burying her snout into her paws. "Please, *sob* don't make me remember *sob* that dreadful night," She ordered, crying.

Blushade didn't want to remember that horrid night, but Toothless just had to find a Thunderpede egg.

"Blushade, what's wrong? Please tell me," Toothless insisted. Blushade slowed her breathing as best she could and decided to tell Toothless as she stood up, and looked at her Alpha.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Toothless prepared himself to hear the obviously sad story. "A few years ago, a Thunderpede had captured me and taken me to his cave, where he tried to… *sigh* tried to rape me." Toothless almost jumped back in shock.

"He tried to rape you?" Toothless asked. Blushade nodded.

"Yes, but if it weren't for a passing Sliquifier named Wave, I don't know how my life would've turned out," Blushade finished. Toothless felt relieved and half smiled knowing that Blushade was saved.

"So I'm guessing that Wave saved you?" Toothless asked, fully smiling this time. Blushade smiled as well.

"She did, and I am forever grateful to her, but ever since I left my home I know that she would be looking for me," Blushade said.

"Well, this Thunderpede is going to be raised by good Dragons, I can count on it," Toothless said confidently. Blushade blinked and smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Toothless' smile was joined with a devious look, putting Blushade off.

"Of course, and if it doesn't work out, maybe we can raise it together," Toothless joked, trying desperately not to laugh. Blushade was completely taken aback by Toothless' words as she took a step back in shock.

"I… I-I-I-I…" Blushade stuttered, completely speechless, her cheeks turning light red. Toothless couldn't hold it in. He dropped to the floor and burst out laughing. Blushade realised that Toothless was only pulling her leg, so she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, her cheeks now clearly red. "Grrr. Darn you Toothless," Blushade whispered. Toothless called his laughter and wiped the water from his eyes.

"Ahh… I'm sorry Bluey, I just couldn't help myself," He said in bliss. Blushade lightly growled and walked past Toothless.

"Whatever. Let's just go to Berk," She said. She stopped when she realised that she didn't know where she was going. "Um… Which way is it?" She asked, turning her head around. Toothless let out a sigh whilst shaking his head.

"Follow me," He said, extending his spines. Toothless took off into the sky and Blushade followed him.

* * *

><p>As the two flew past an island, Toothless noted that it was Dragon Island they just passed.<p>

"That was Dragon Island, we're almost there," Toothless said. He looked over at Blushade and noticed that she looked rather… unhappy. Toothless moved closer to her, the tip of their wings almost touching. "Hey, what's wrong?" Toothless asked. Blushade looked up at Toothless, then back down at the ocean below them.

"Sorry. It's just; I'm still wondering what the other Dragons will think of me," She said.

"Hey, don't worry. When they see you they'll be so amazed to see another Night Fury. I wonder how Hookfang will react," Toothless said. Blushade looked at Toothless with a confused expression.

"Who?" She asked.

"Nothing. Never mind." Then, Toothless his home up ahead and smiled. "There it is," He told Blushade. Blushade looked forward and caught the scent of many Dragons coming from Berk.

"You were right about the Dragons and Humans," Blushade said. Toothless snorted.

"Of course I was. Would you really think I'd lie about that sort of thing?" Toothless asked. Toothless lead Blushade around to the far side of the island where it was less occupied and landed in the village where no one would see them.

"So what we're going to do is walk through the village until we encounter one of my friends," Toothless told Blushade. Blushade nodded in understanding and the two began to walk through the village.

Close by, Stormfly and Hookfang saw Toothless walking with Blushade, who was unbeknownst to them.

"Is that another Night Fury with Toothless over there?" Stormfly asked.

"It is," Hookfang said, "a female one. And boy is she beautiful." Stormfly rolled her eyes at Hookfang who was edging closer and closer to the pair.

"Don't get any funny ideas," Stormfly said.

"Too late," Hookfang said as he began walking towards Toothless and Blushade. "Hey Toothless!" Hookfang called out. The two Furies turned their attention towards Hookfang. "It's good to see you again, and who might this be?" Hookfang asked.

"My name's Blushade," She said.

"Well Blushade I'm Hookfang. And might I say you look beautiful," Hookfang complimented. To Toothless' surprise, Blushade smiled at Hookfang's compliment.

"Thank you Hookfang," Blushade said, not flustered or fazed one bit by Hookfang's compliment. Stormfly, while walking up beside Hookfang, smacked the red Dragon's head with her wing in disgust, earning a yelp of pain from Hookfang.

"You really are stupid aren't you Hookfang?" Stormfly asked, rhetorically. Hookfang glared angrily and growled towards Stormfly. "I'm sorry about him. Hi, I'm Stormfly. It's nice to finally meet another Night Fury," Stormfly greeted to Blushade.

"Likewise," Blushade said, looking at Toothless. "Right, Toothy?" Blushade asked, purposely embarrassing Toothless. Toothless growled in the back of his throat and looked away. Blushade smiled that her plan worked and she looked like she was enjoying herself.

"'Toothy'. That is great, I am telling the other Nightmares that right now," Hookfang said just as he was about to take off. Stormfly shook her head as she watched Hookfang fly away.

"What a hot head," Stormfly said. She turned back to Toothless, "So Toothless, are you going to tell Hiccup about this new Night Fury?" Toothless looked back at Stormfly.

"Yes, I am."

"Well… he was actually with me and Hookfang when we spotted you." Just then, as if on cue, Hiccup walked out from behind the cover of one of the buildings and began looking around.

"Stormfly, Hookfang, where did you-" Hiccup stopped himself as his eyes fell upon the female Night Fury, and he stood there in shock, speechless and amazed. Hiccup fumbled on his words continuously, not having the words to describe his excitement and happiness.

"It's a Human," Blushade said, sounding rather uneasy.

"That's Hiccup, the one I've told you about," Toothless said, approaching Hiccup. As Toothless stood in front of Hiccup, the Chief kept his eyes on Blushade before putting his hand on Toothless side.

"Bud… did you find… her?" Hiccup asked, assuming Blushade's gender. Toothless nodded in response. "You found her during your search?" Hiccup asked again. Once again, Toothless nodded. Hiccup began to walk towards Blushade, and Toothless watched as he knew Hiccup was going to attempt to bond with her.

"Stormfly, what is he doing?" Blushade asked.

"Don't worry, he isn't a threat," Stormfly answered. Hiccup crouched down so that he was eye level with the female Night Fury, and he slowly approached her with his arm extended forward.

"Hey there girl," Hiccup said softly. Blushade backed away slightly and growled at Hiccup. "No, it's okay. I won't hurt you." Blushade stopped growling and stood still. "My name's Hiccup. I'm a friend," Hiccup said. These words soothed Blushade and she felt calm. After a few more seconds Blushade closed her eyes and pressed her snout against Hiccup's hand, bonding with him.

The young man smiled as he bonded with the new Night Fury, and began to scratch underneath her chin. Blushade tilted her head and stuck her tongue out in response, loving this feeling of her chin being scratched. Hiccup, now seeing that the female trusted him, scratched behind her ear with his other hand.

"Hello there girl," Hiccup repeated. Hiccup stopped scratching and held his hands on her lower jaw. Blushade looked at Hiccup with new happiness in her eyes. Toothless walked up beside Hiccup.

"Well what do ya say Toothless, wanna give her a name?" Hiccup asked. Blushade looked at Hiccup in confusion.

"But I've already got a name," Blushade retaliated.

"All the Dragons here are given names by their riders," Stormfly explained. Hiccup then thought of a way to name her, without naming her.

"I know, let's go ask Mum what her name is," Hiccup suggested.

* * *

><p>Moments later, as Hiccup and the three Dragons walked through the village to find Valka and Cloudjumper, all the Dragons and Humans they passed stared at Blushade in amazement. Both Toothless and Blushade noticed all the eyes boring into them, and Toothless believed that it made Blushade uncomfortable.<p>

"I'm sorry about everyone staring at you," Toothless apologized. Blushade shook her head in disagreement.

"Don't be; it's not anything I'm not used to," Blushade said. Toothless shot a puzzled look towards Blushade before shaking off the feeling and looking on ahead. Hiccup saw his mother and her Dragon up ahead.

"Mum!" Hiccup called out, rushing to her. Valka turned her attention towards his son and smiled as Hiccup stopped to catch his breath when he approached her.

"Oh my goodness. What's gotten you in such a hurry?" Valka asked.

"Toothless, he's found another Night Fury," Hiccup turned around to the two Night Furies, "a female Night Fury." Valka looked at Blushade in amazement.

"I don't believe it," Valka said. Hiccup motioned for Toothless and Blushade to approach, and they walked up to Valka. Valka approached Blushade the same way as she would Toothless. "You look so beautiful," Valka said, running her finger along the top of Blushade's head, just like she did with toothless.

Blushade smiled and nuzzled against Valka.

"What's her name Cloudjumper?" Valka asked. Blushade looked at Cloudjumper and he looked back.

"My name's Blushade," She said.

"She is called Blushade," Cloudjumper told Valka.

"Blushade… That's your name, Blushade?" Valka asked. Blushade nodded her head frantically.

"Wait, if she can understand Dragonese, then why didn't she ask me directly?" Blushade asked.

"She can only understand Cloudjumper," Toothless answered as he walked towards the Stormcutter. "How have things been in my absence?" Toothless asked.

"Nothing has changed since you left yesterday Alpha. And it is very good that you have found another Night Fury," Cloudjumper said.

"Aye, that it is." Toothless' eyes widened as he realised that he just said 'Aye', and he let out a sigh in annoyance. Cloudjumper chuckled at Toothless' sudden change of words.

"You've been hanging around the Humans for too long," Cloudjumper said. Toothless smiled at the older Dragon's humour.

"I guess I have," He said.

Toothless turned around to see Blushade and Valka playing, Blushade crawling around Valka playfully. Blushade stopped when she saw Hiccup walking towards her, and she smiled as she looked at the human. Hiccup put his hand on the side of Blushade's maw.

"Welcome to your new home Blushade."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why, but I had fun writing that chapter. Just the interaction with Blushade and the others was fun to write. Also, yes. A Thunderpede tried to RAPE Blushade. I don't know why, but Thunderpedes just seem like the sort of Dragons that would cause a crime like that… or something.<strong>

**Blushade: What do you mean "or something"? That was the most traumatic experience I've ever had! Thunderpedes are nothing but trouble.**

**Me: You know I originally intended it to be a Skrill, so it would be over so quick that Wave wouldn't had even had a chance to save you.**

**Toothless: You made the right choice XenoX.**

**Blushade: Yeah, thanks for changing it.**

**Toothless: I hope Stormfly doesn't get jealous of your beauty Blushade.**

**Blushade: What do you mean?**

**Toothless: *tackles Blushade* You're even more beautiful up close.**

**Me: Awww. That's nice Toothless.**

**Blushade: *pushes Toothless off***

**Toothless: Awww. I just wanna have some fun.**

**Blushade: You sound just like the Thunderpede.**

**Me & Toothless: O_O**

**Toothless: I am so sorry.**

**Me: I think we should go. See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Overreactions of a Nadder

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and favorites, it means a lot. So you know how last chapter I said I had fun writing the interaction between Blushade and the others? Well we're going to see more of that this chapter. Plus some insight of Blushade's past. Have fun reading.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Overreactions of a Nadder<p>

It had been two days since Blushade had arrived on Berk and she was beginning to grow quite fond of her new home. She liked the Dragons there. The Dragons back at her original home were afraid of her because she was a Night Fury. None of them wanted to play with her and would avoid her every chance they got.

But Berk was different. The Dragons there weren't afraid of Blushade, but instead warmed up to her. They liked her and wanted to be her friends, and Blushade liked them back because of it. She wanted to live on Berk forever. She never wanted to leave. All the Humans and Dragons, and especially Toothless, were the best things that could have happened in her life.

Blushade never got to see much of Hiccup and Toothless. Mainly because they were off protecting Berk, so she spent her time with Cloudjumper a lot, but was also sometimes out guarding his Alpha. Which left her with four other Dragons to talk to. Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch. Blushade hadn't gotten to know much about these four, but she had spent some time with them.

Blushade saw Stormfly to be… boastful about her appearance. And she had an obvious crush on Toothless. She didn't bother hiding it. Stormfly would tell Blushade that she herself was the most beautiful Dragon on Berk and wouldn't let Blushade take that title away from her, which would sometimes lead to an argument.

Hookfang saw himself as a 'lady's man', especially towards Blushade. Whenever Hookfang would complement Blushade on something, she would simply smile at Hookfang's attempt to win her over, much to Toothless' dismay.

Meatlug was a very motherly type of Dragon. Too motherly for Blushade's taste. She would have an overprotective affection towards her loved ones, especially her rider, Fishlegs, which made Blushade raise a question about those two that she was afraid to find the answer to.

Lastly was Barf and Belch. Blushade stayed away from those two as much as possible, as they weren't the best company to have. Every time Blushade tried to talk to the two headed Dragon they just ended up arguing with each other.

As Blushade woke up she could feel the cold rain drops land on her body through the window of the Chief's house. It was early morning; Toothless and Hiccup had already left, much to Blushade's sadness.

She got up, shook her wet body to get the water off and walked over to a dryer spot in the room to lie down. Recently, Blushade's thoughts revolved around Toothless. She didn't know why but she liked spending her time with him. Toothless was the kindest Dragon she had ever met. Toothless granted Blushade the freedom to do whatever she wanted, unlike her previous home where she was only let out at certain times for a certain reason.

Blushade shook her head, trying to think about something other than Toothless for a change.

"_What's so special about Toothless anyway?"_ Blushade asked herself, _"He's only a Night Fury; the only other Night Fury I've ever seen, and the most handsome Dragon ev- Whoa! Where did that come from!?"_ Blushade once again shook away the thought. She couldn't believe she just thought of Toothless that way. She needed to get some air, and flying was the best way for her to clear her thoughts.

She got up, flew out the window and into the raining sky. She smiled as she flew, Doing spins and turns as she flew through the rain. The rain never bothered her, in fact she loved the rain. She closed her eyes as she flew upwards, the rain hitting her face. As she began to fall back down she opened eyes and smiled with excitement. When she levelled herself out and flew straight she closed her eyes again, enjoying the wind and the rain. She then decided to fly to the mountains where she spent some of her time.

* * *

><p>As she landed in a clearing Blushade slipped on a puddle and almost fell over, but she balanced herself and walked towards the cliff. She lied down on the edge of the cliff, with her front legs crossed over each other and one paw hanging off the edge. Even though it was raining, Blushade found the view of the village to be a great sight to behold.<p>

"Thought I'd find you up here," A male Dragon stated. Blushade turned her head around and saw Cloudjumper walking towards her. The four winged Dragon raised his upper right wing and held it above Blushade, shielding her from the rain.

"Thanks Cloud," Blushade said. Cloudjumper smiled at his new nickname, having never been called that before. "What are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be with Toothless?" Blushade asked.

"He gave me the day off. I wanted to stay with him but he kept insisting," Cloudjumper said. A few moments of silence passed, the only noise being the rain hitting the ground around them.

"..."

"..."

"... Blushade, I'm about to tell you something that I need to get off my chest. Do you promise not to tell Toothless I told you this?" Cloudjumper asked suddenly. Blushade looked at Cloudjumper in confusion.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"Toothless cares for you, very much." Blushade's eyes widened in shock as she was surprised to hear that Toothless cared for her.

"He... Toothless cares for me?" Blushade asked, rather hesitantly. Cloudjumper nodded once.

"Yes. Ever since the Alpha found you he hasn't been able to think about anyone else since," Cloudjumper said.

"Really?" Blushade whispered, looking down at the ground. A few minutes passed and Blushade was so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed it had stopped raining. Cloudjumper stood up and prepared to fly off.

"Well I better be off. I'll see you later Blushade," Cloudjumper said.

"Same here Cloud. Bye," Blushade said happily. Cloudjumper gave Blushade one last smile before flying off towards the village. Blushade decided that she better get back to the village too.

As she was about to take off she noticed five Dragons flying towards the forest. One of them was Toothless, so she flew away from the mountain and followed the Dragons. As she flew she saw that the other four Dragons were Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch, flying with their riders.

When the five reached the forest they landed in the Cove, not knowing that they were followed by Blushade. As the riders dismounted from their Dragons Blushade watched from above, standing on top of the Cove's surrounding walls.

"Well this has been a busy morning hasn't it?' Hiccup asked the others. Astrid smiled.

"Have you ever considered that you work too hard?" Astrid asked.

"A Chief can never work too hard to protect his people. And neither can the Alpha. Right Bud?" Hiccup asked, patting Toothless on the snout. Toothless cooed in agreement. Toothless then sniffed the air as he caught Blushade's scent and looked up to the spot she was hiding in.

Blushade yelp slightly and quickly crawled back so she wouldn't be seen. When she was certain that Toothless hadn't seen her, she slowly crawled back and looked over the edge to find that Toothless wasn't there. She was puzzled, knowing that she saw Toothless there a second ago.

"Hello lovely," Toothless said creepily as he came up behind Blushade. Blushade screamed and jumped back, almost falling off the edge. Toothless laughed hysterically, rolling onto his back as he laughed in bliss.

"Don't do that Toothless!" Blushade demanded as she stamped her foot on the ground, "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Toothless continued to laugh which made Blushade turn her head away in a huff and jump down into the Cove where the other were. Toothless stopped laughing and followed Blushade.

"Hey, Blushade I'm sorry," Toothless said, still slightly chuckling. Astrid approached the two.

"Why would you do that to Blushade, Toothless?" Astrid asked, briefly scratching behind Blushade's ear.

"You should treat females with respect Alpha Toothless," Meatlug said. Toothless glared at Meatlug menacingly.

"You don't need to tell ME about treating females with respect," He said. Unknowingly, to Blushade, Tuffnut walked up to the female's side as he saw a scar on her blue scales underneath her right wing. Tuffnut poked at it, earning a yelp of surprise from Blushade.

"So, any of you guys noticed this scar on Blushade's side?" Tuffnut asked. Everyone turned to Tuffnut and Blushade and went over to inspect the Dragoness. "Right here," Tuffnut said, pointing to the scar.

"No, we haven't," Fishlegs said, sounding surprised. Blushade looked to be slowly cowering away from everyone crowding around her. Astrid was the only one to notice this, so she stepped in between Blushade and everyone else.

"Hey back off, you're scaring her!" Astrid exclaimed. Everyone backed away, mostly in fear that Astrid would pummel them if they didn't. Astrid turned and crouched down so she was eye level with Blushade. "Sorry about that Blushade," Astrid said apologetically. Blushade licked Astrid's check to thank her. "Oh; you're welcome Blushade," Astrid happily while she patted the top Blushade's head, making the Dragoness smile.

"_First Toothless, now she tries to steal Astrid from me?"_ Stormfly thought to herself. Astrid was Blushade's favourite Human, which Stormfly did not like. Stormfly really hated Blushade for it, and she would make sure that Blushade would pay.

* * *

><p>Astrid and Blushade sat atop a grassy hill as they stared into the distance, both admiring the view. Their moment of silence ended as Astrid spoke.<p>

"Hiccup and Toothless are so much alike, aren't they?" Astrid asked. Blushade looked at Astrid with a curious look. "They both need each other more than you know. Hiccup and Toothless are both half of one being. One can't exist without the other," Astrid spoke mystically. Blushade looked down at her paws and at the silver ring connected to one of her claws.

"_One can't exist… without the other,"_ Blushade thought. That ring was given to her by Wave and meant as a promise to always be there for one another and join the other in death, when the time came.

"Hiccup and Toothless are just like brothers. Hiccup promised Toothless that he wouldn't let anything happen to him," Astrid said. Blushade closed her eyes as she thought about her best friend.

"_Right… promise…"_ Astrid then suddenly stood up, slightly surprising Blushade.

"Well I should be going. I would ask if you could fly me back but you probably want some time to yourself," Astrid said. Blushade smiled towards the young lady. "See you later Blushade," Astrid said as she began to run off.

"_That's right. I have a promise to keep,"_ Blushade thought. A few moments passed and Blushade was enjoying the quiet. Then suddenly, a Dragon jumped out of the bushes and tried to ram into Blushade. With Blushade's quick thinking and reflexes, she rolled out of the way and stood on all fours, assuming a combative stance. With the attacking Dragon now in full view Blushade realized that it was Stormfly.

"Stormfly? What are you doing?" Blushade asked in shock. Stormfly stared at Blushade menacingly.

"You think you're so great, so perfect and beautiful that you can have whoever you want," Stormfly said, confusing Blushade.

"Stormfly what are you talking about?" Blushade asked.

"First you take my dear Toothy away from me, now you're trying to Astrid away from me too. How much do you have to steal from me until you're happy?!" Stormfly asked.

"I'm not stealing anyone from you," Blushade explained.

"Don't lie to me, I know you're in love with Toothless. Well, I'll kill you and finally be Toothless' mate!" When Stormfly spoke those words, Blushade switched to her competitive side and smiled smugly.

"Heh! Do you really think that you're good enough for Toothless? You're better off with Hookfang," Blushade said, aggravating Stormfly. Stormfly growled and then roared at Blushade.

"Shut up, you bitch!" Stormfly roared as she ran at Blushade.

Blushade jumped back and avoided Stormfly's first swing of her claws. The two Dragonesses clawed and bit at each other as they tried desperately to avoid the other's attacks. Stormfly then shot a stream of fire at Blushade. Blushade raised her wing and blocked the fire with her fire proof scales. When the fire stopped, Blushade moved her wing out of the way but was met by Stormfly's claw slashing down her right eye and causing her to scream in pain. Blushade held her now bleeding eye with her right forepaw, blood dripping onto the grass.

"You may be fire proof, but can survive my poison spikes?" Stormfly asked, raising her spiked tail. The Nadder shot her spikes at Blushade, seemingly about to end her life. But as quick as the lightning itself, Toothless dashed in between the spikes and Blushade, and knocked the spikes away with his left wing, shocking Stormfly and Blushade. After staring angrily at Stormfly for a few seconds, he turned around to Blushade.

"Are you alright, Blushade?" Blushade uncovered her eye to reveal the large gash across it. Toothless was both sad, and absolutely livid. He gritted his teeth, extended his spines, and turned around as his spines, back, head and throat began glowing blue. "What do you think you're doing Stormfly?!" Toothless yelled.

"Toothless I… We were… I…" Stormfly fumbled on her words.

"Why did you do this to her!?" Toothless asked.

"She… She was going to steal you and Astrid from me," Stormfly explained.

"She wasn't trying to steal anyone from you! You were just being your stubborn, competitive self again!" Toothless yelled.

"Toothless, I love you. I want to be your mate," Stormfly said, sounding scared.

"What you've done is unforgivable. Do you really think I would be your mate?" Toothless asked, "After what you've done to Blushade, YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE MY FRIEND!" Toothless roared at the top of his lungs. Stormfly took a step back in shock and a few seconds of silence passed. "Get out of my sight," Toothless ordered softly, but furiously. Tears welled up in Stormfly's ears as she heard Toothless' words.

"Yes… Alpha," Stormfly said, crying as she began to fly off. Toothless turned around to the injured Blushade and the glow disappeared. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. Are you OK?" Toothless asked. Blushade uncovered her eye again.

"She scared my eye," Blushade said, keeping her eye bleeding eye closed.

"How could she do such a thing? Come on, let's go get you fixed up," Toothless said, helping Blushade up.

* * *

><p><strong>No I know what you all are saying: "Stormfly NOOOOOOOO!" Hey, it's good for the story. But yes, very dramatic part there. Also the first time in this story where Toothless goes Titan Wing.<strong>

**Toothless: The power up feels awesome!  
>Blushade: My eye doesn't. That really hurt.<br>Me: How many people do you think saw it coming?  
>Wave: Not a lot probably.<br>Me: Wave, go home, you're drunk.  
>Wave: But I wanna be with Blushade.<br>Toothless: I command you, go home!  
>Wave: *flies off*<br>Blushade: Sometimes I think there's more to that female than we know.  
>Me: Oh yes. There is. :D<br>Blushade: There is? Tell me.  
>Me: Mwahahaha!<br>Toothless: Come on, tell her.  
>Me: See you all next time, XenoX out.<br>Blushade: TELL ME!  
><strong>


End file.
